witchclubalfeafandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Jones
Lee is the youngest of the team, being an 8-year-old. He is also one of the main characters in the show. Personality Profile Lee is extremely curious of his past and about who his biological parents were. He is also curious of magic and loves learning about it. He cares for all of his friends and families, adopted and biological, deeply. He is always willing to help and fight for a good cause and whenever he encounters an unsettling personal problem, he has a tendancy of returning home to Magnolia or going to one of his friends for advice. He is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice his safety for the universe. Since he is the guardian of the Garuda Lightning, he unwillingly makes many enemies. Lee also tends to be a little bit impulsive at times and this leads to some bad experiences as well. Lee assumed that Diazo was one of the Jinx, but later ignored him so he could see Princess Skyler (who he thought was Bianca) preform at the expedition, but later Diazo attacked Lee, as Lee was flying to Skyler to congratulate her, leading to both Bianca and Skyler's identities being revealed. He also has a tendancy to run away when things get too hard or confusing for him. He also has a tendancy to cry when something bad happens that he doesn't like (for example, Chase's betraying their friendship and Skyler's revelation). Appearances See also: Hyperstorm's Wardrobe Although he was raised to the other family who were all causians, Lee is an African-American with black hair and white bangs designed to look like that of Jems. He also has brown eyes, that in three comics later switch to lavender. Civilian His daily outfit in the first season consists of a blue cap, yellow t-shirt, green shorts, a pink jacket, black gloves, and black boots. In the second and third season outfit is a rainbow coogi hat, a yellow t-shirt with dark yelow overall shorts, green gloves, and yellow boots. His season 4 outfit is a yellow polka dotted t-shirt with cyan shorts, a white belt with a yellow butterfly on the front and yellow sandals with black straps. While in these outfits he wears yellow versions of the Jemstar Earrings. Winx His Winx outfit is a yellow turtleneck t-shirt decorated with a pink jewel on his chest, matching yellow shorts and yellow ankle boots. He also wears light yellow gloves around his arms from elbow to hand and wears an orange hawkgirl-styled helment. His wings are green bars that help him fly supported by digital energy, they cannot flutter. Charmix Lee's Charmix is a triangle pin and a light yellow waistbag with the kanji character for thunder written on it. Enchantix Lee's Enchantix outfit consists of a dark yellow t-shirt, a lemon chiffon colored sleeveless shirt with an arylide yellow upside down triangle above it, sunglow shorts, white gloves, and yellow sandals. His wings represent a thunderbird, they are orange with yellow bejewelled outlining. His fairy dust vial is yellow with a hole in the middle and a pink diamond top. Believix From top to bottom, Lee's hair becomes slightly longer. He wears a yellow t-shirt with one sleeve missing. His wings are larger than those of Enchantix, and are lined in yellow with a pink interior, light yellow lightning bolt shapes and dark yellow lightning bolt gems decorated the wings themselves. He also wears a black biker glove. His shorts are dark yellow with a dark brown belt. Lastly, his sandals are gone and are replaced with yellow below-the-knee boots. Sophix Lee's Sophix outfit is a light yellow, one sleeved turtleneck, green leaf armwarms, yellow gloves, medium yellow shorts, and flourescent green sandals. His wings are flourescent green with yellow edges. Lovix Lee's Lovix outfit is a light, regular, and soft yellow fuzzy version of his Believix outfit, with long a hood, a single fuzzy sholder pad with a single sleeve, and fuzzy stripes on his shorts. His boots have become yellow just like his believix outfit. His wings are soft pink bejeweled with dark yellow edges. Magical Powers and Mutant Abilities See Also: Hyperstorm's Spells Lee has lightning-based powers that manifest in the form of garudas, lightning bolts, lightning balls, and explosions at verying intensities. They are usually offensive with rare occurence of a defensie lightning wall. He has been shown to have empathic abilities like seeing people's ture natures. The intensity and strength of his magic is proportional to his emotional state. He is considered as one of the strongest most powerful mutant and second most powerful fairy in existence as his powers from the Great Garuda itself. He also has the ability to absorb the lifeforce, memories, powers, physical abilities out of anyone he makes physical contact with. Curiosities #Favorite Food: Pizza #Favorite Color: Yellow #Favorite Hobby: Reading Books About Spells, Singing #Favorite Pet: Fluttershy #Ideal Girlfriend: Princess Sky #Best Friends: Joshua, Matthew, Taylor, Phillip, Heath, Barrett, Fernando, Remi, Clay, Jay, Andishaeh, Gage, Karsyn, Kendal, Abby, Josh, Keehly, Shelby, Ben, Chase, and Princess Sky #Favorite Movies: Action #Loves: Playing with Bloom, Hanging out with his friends #Hates: Jokes #Favorite Music: Rock and Roll #Favorite Shoes: Comfortable Shoes but Stylish #Favorite Subject: All of them #Favorite Spell: Garuda's Lightning #Catchphrase: "Morphenomanal!" Transformation Sequences Winx First, he twirls around into a ball of lightning with one hand up and there is a flash of light. He raises his hands with a ball of lightning in them and then crosses them while his gloves burn on. There is another flash while his gloves electrocutes on. There is another flash while his top electrocutes into place. After another flash, a lightning bolt strikes his back and his wings rise up. His helmet flashes on and he flies upward. He lands with his feet together and moves his hands in such a way that it makes a heart of lightning. He strikes his final pose with his arms folded as the heart transforms into the kanji character for thunder. (0:18) Charmix First, Lee appears from a gray cloud with his arms together and eyes closed. Then, a triangle pin appears on his chest as he screams. Then, he makes a half turn. His waistbag appears around his waist in a flash of light. There is a flash and he strikes his final pose. (0:11) Enchantix First, Lee's head outline appears buzzing in to the screen, eventually becomeing clear to see. Then, he turns his head forward and the color in his face appears. Crossed lines on his hair, and his bangs get combed to one side. Next, he spins around and ends up curled in a ball while his "Lightning Web" ("Static Sphere" in the Rai English version) encases him. Afterward, he straightens himself again while a white flash switches the scene to a close-up of Lee's feet, on which his sandals materialize, while light yellow ornaments materialize over his shorts and yellow ornaments materialize over his shirt. Then, Lee's necklace comes on. After his head is in view, there is a white flash, and his wings rise up, fluttering, and he turns around and crosses his arms and then spreads them out. Then, in another white flash, one of his gloves appears in a burst of sparkles. Then, he spins into the background and strikes is final pose. (37 seconds) Believix First, we see Lee raise his right hand. Yellow electricity from above and electricity coming down from his shoulder form his glove. Then, he whirls around three times and then he rises up and his shirt materializes. There is a flash and his bangs appear to be black with white stripes. Then he turns and we see a silhouette of his hip around which a garuda shaped coil of electricity forms around him. There is another flash and his wings form from beams of lightning. He turns in from, then turns in from, then turns and lands, and a garuda winds around him as he strikes his final pose with one fist on his hip and the other in a musle pose. (36 seconds) Sophix First, a yellow flower with pink sparkles opens. This fades into his face, which zooms out. He closes his fist and a flood of golden sparkles comes out. There is a flash, and it is shown that he is fully clothed, and his wings form from beams of light after which he strikes his final pose, with feet together and arms on each side. (0:17) Lovix Lee appears surrounded by snow. First, he twirls once and strikes a pose. Then, he flies forward and there is a flash of white light. Finally, he twirls around in the opposite direction, fully clothed, and strikes her final pose with hands and feet apart. (0:14) Yellow Ranger First, he appears a giant open morpher and calls out "Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Then, the rest of his body appears as the morpher disappears and he floats around and lightning envelops him. The lightning coils around his left arm and in a flash of light his left glove appears. Lee turns to reveal that he is wearing his entire Ranger outfit and a Saber-Toothed Tiger appears with its mouth opened and its head covers Lee's head to form his helmet. The Great Garuda coils around him and lightning strikes around him. After a flash of light, he screams and flies up out of focus and then lands to strike his final pose.